Broken Memories of My Painful Past
by Solar Soldier
Summary: I can't remember much...What I do know is...I was supposed to be dead. So...Why am I still alive? X-over. DBZ/?


The alien guards blocked the boy's path. He looked to be ten or eleven, with wildly long and unkempt hair. He wore odd armor and a furry belt. "Identification." One of them stated.

"I request immediate audience with King Boiler." The boy said lifting his head to show his charcoal black eyes.

"Identification." He responded, banging his spear butt on the ground with authority.

"You don't understand, the king is in danger! They've sent an assassin to kill him!" He said desperately.

The soldiers looked at each other then at him. "Who is this so-called 'assassin'?" The other asked.

The boy produced a card from his belt and tossed it to him. The guard caught it and the other leaned over to take a look. The card read single name. 'Gohan Son'. They looked at each other in confusion, and then back at the card. They turned it over to reveal a picture. It was a spitting image of the boy. They're heads shot up simultaneously, only to find no one there. Gohan reappeared behind them and grabbed a hold of their heads. Blue energy exited his palms disintegrating their heads. A look of disgust crossed his face as he looked at their now lifeless bodies. "Imbeciles." He muttered before turning and walking away.

* * *

King Boiler was drinking tea when Gohan burst in. His Elite Soldiers stepped forward. Gohan's eyes skillfully scanned the room. There were eight of them in all. "Let me guess, the Ice-jin sent you."

Gohan allowed himself a rare smirk. "Your leadership is matched only by your perception of the obvious." He said bowing sarcastically.

King Boiler sipped his tea once more. "You do realize that these are Elite Soldiers. Nothing like you fought outside. You're hopelessly outnumbered."

Gohan's smirk disappeared. "Oh am I? Well, it just so happens that you're hopelessly outmatched."

The King seemed amused. "How so?"

Gohan tied his pony tail into a tight knot. He then brought his arms above his head, then brought them down quickly. A golden aura surrounded him, his hair and eyes changing color instantly. Boiler dropped his teacup in shock. "So you understand…That's right. I am a Super Sayian." He said.

Gohan disappeared and suddenly all eight Elites were brutally ripped apart. Gohan reappeared in the center of the room. Boiler sat dumbfounded as Gohan walked up to him. He yanked him out of his seat by the collar of his shirt. "Game's up King. Your army's in shambles and I've reduced you 'Elite Soldiers' to nothing but spare parts." He said punching him in the stomach.

Boiler coughed violently. "But…Lord Frieza obliterated your race…Why would you help them…"

Gohan chuckled humorlessly. "I prefer not to let petty grudges interfere with my work." With that, Gohan let him go and launched him with a fierce uppercut. His charged a yellow blast of energy and threw it into the sky. The blast split into multiple ones and zeroed in on the airborne King. He was dead before he hit the ground. Gohan took a knife from a fallen Elite and sliced Boiler's head off. "Proof of Success. Wouldn't you agree, King Boiler?" He asked the now decapitated King.

* * *

"It has been done." Gohan said holding up the King's Head.

He stood before a man that looked similar to Frieza. His name was Subzero. "Excellent. Your payment is in your ship." He said, pleased with himself. Gohan grunted and turned to walk away. Subzero laughed a bit to himself. Gohan stopped. "What's funny?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that Sayians remind me a bit of earth dogs. Loyal to whoever feeds them." He mocked.

Gohan was unfazed. "I suppose if we're dogs, then your people are mice. Hiding in this pathetic little hole you call a planet, waiting for us 'dogs' to take care of your cat problem. Be careful, dogs don't eat mice. They kill them." Gohan walked out without waiting for a response.

* * *

Gohan started his ship and launched off. He sighed, feeling depressed. Today marked a whole six months since Gohan's departure from Earth. '_Six Months since he killed everyone_' He thought with malice. He had practically sold his soul to beat him, it was hard to believe that so much time had passed since he left. Briefly, he saw his mother's tear-stained face. Gohan shook his head and decided to check his payment as he left orbit to keep his mind off of things. He uncovered the tarp to reveal crates. Gohan checked the stamp on top. His eyes widened. The words were stamped in a foreign language; one Gohan knew well enough to decipher it: Explosives. Before Gohan had the chance to teleport, the ship exploded. Right then, everything slowed almost to a complete stand-still, and a hundred things ran through Gohan's mind.

'_Those bastards!'_

'_How could I have let this happen?'_

'_What was I thinking?'_

'_Working for my enemy…'_

'_I guess I deserve this…'_

And with that, time moved forward once more. And the ship exploded.

A/N: Yet another crossover, but I haven't decided what to cross it with yet. I'm tired of Naruto crossovers so that's out of the question. Please give me some ideas and tell me what you think.


End file.
